The Blood of Two
by Love My Fandoms
Summary: Hermione Lightwood is a shadowhunter and loves her job. Fighting demons, being heroes, the adventure, the thrill... What's not to love? But what happens when she meets two warlocks, or wizards as they call themselves and her world turns upside down.
1. Chapter 1 The meet

**Hey guy! So this is my first story. Hope you guys like it! If not then constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**The cover image is something I found on the internet, I don't own it neither do I have any rights towards it.**

**All the characters are also either J.K. Rowling or Cassandra Clare's characters. I own nothing.**

**With that said and done.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Meet

_Thud thud thud thud thud…._

I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. The scenery whipped past us as we ran through a bunch of chatting tourists.

"Keep up Herondale," I screamed over my shoulders at a blond boy. He growled breathlessly causing me to laugh cheekily.

"You're evil Hermione," he shouted while trying to increase his pace.

"I know, locks," I replied slightly panting myself, "Now hurry up, at this rate the Janiah demon will reach Paris!"

Jace shouted back, "You're just this fast due to the _speed_ rune."

My smirk stretched as I pulled out my stele and said, "Oh but I hadn't drawn it yet. Thanks for the reminder," and drew the rune just above my wrist. I then ran forwards with the extra burst of speed provided by the rune.

His reply faded into the city noises as I ran even faster. It didn't take me long to outrun the others. I turned my head back slightly to see how far behind they were and realized with a start that none of them were in my line of vision except for one black figure.

_Simon._

Simon has just recently turned into a shadowhunter, before that he had been a vampire. He was still struggling to learn how to fight but his muscles which were used to the super-human strength and speed of a vampire had still not completely gotten rid of all their habits so it was not that surprising that he was able to keep up with me.

Chasing the trail of slime the demon had left I arrived at a park, Simon just behind me. My eyes darted around hoping to see the demon. Something caught my eye and I skidded to a halt causing Simon to bump into me.

"What h.." he started but I interrupted him by whispering, "Keep your voice down and get your seraph blade, I think I saw something."

I drew out my own seraph blade, whispering '_Haniel_'. A sword appeared at my side with the lightest _zing_, glinting under the sun.

I sensed Simon doing the same behind me. Unfortunately, my partner was not as subtle. I winced internally when Simon stepped forward and several twigs snapped under his feet.

Breathing a little to stop myself from snapping at him, I focused my attention back on the task ahead.

And fortunately so, as my reflexes acted quickly when I heard a scream from behind me and whipped around to see a demon pouncing on Simon.

I was quickly in action, lunging forward, but the demon was faster and scampered back when the sword came in arc near its head.

The demon was bluish-black with yellow feline eyes. It towered over me, roughly 7 feet tall and had a disproportionate body oozing a transparent blue slime from its skin giving it an appearance of a blob of jelly. But it had jagged teeth lining the edge of its mouth that were presently dripping with blood and long tentacles protruding from all over its body.

I ran forward and swung my seraph blade. The creature tried to dodge but couldn't save two of its tentacles from falling to the ground. It shrieked, a whiny high-pitched unpleasant sound and lashed out, swinging it tentacles with deadly speed and accuracy. If I wasn't already a trained soldier, my head would have definitely been several feet away from my body.

I jumped near the demon's side and brought my blade in an arc trying to strike the skin but the creature brought a tentacle pushing the seraph blade away from its body. I stepped back pulling the sword back to fend off a tentacle that had come too close to my face.

Suddenly, a blindingly golden mass jumped in front of me.

_Jace._

He thrust his seraph blade forward into one of the creature's eye. I almost breathed in relief. The creature was really tiring me but of course I would never say this to Jace.

Instead, I said, "Took you long enough."

"You're welcome," he said winking back.

I rolled my eyes, smirking slightly, while simultaneously cutting of several more of the tentacles.

"Don't worry, princess. I'll handle the big, bad demon. Why don't you go and play make-up?" he said grinning cheekily, knowing that he had struck a nerve, as he ducked down to avoid the demon's tentacles.

I narrowed my eyes. I took anything that Jace would send my way in these little banters we had, but undermining me like this was where I drew a line. "You do realize that you spend more time on your hair alone than I do as a whole on looks, Herondale!" More tentacles fell to the ground.

I heard two more pair of footsteps arrive.

Isabelle's voice came to her, "Not fair! You both are having all the fun!"

"No worries, Izzy," I replied, "We're going to beat the demon, not Jace."

"In your dreams…." He started to say just before I stomped on his right foot, quite near his toes.

Jace's Achilles heel was his little right foot toe. This was a trick I had figured out when I was 11. Stepping on it had used to make him scream like a little girl when he was a kid. Well, he didn't scream like that anymore but that didn't stop him from jumping around on one foot.

Taking this opportunity I screamed, "Come on Izzy!" She was by my side within seconds. Izzy and I have been friends since we were 4, and we understood each other well which reflected in our fights. We worked like a well-oiled machine and the demon was killed before Jace even had time to recover.

There was a reason we were parabatais.

When the demon fell to the ground with a thump, I finally released a breath of relief, grinning madly because of the exhilaration.

"Why would you do that in the middle of a fight?" Jace said pouting still jumping slightly.

"You deserved it," was all I said swinging an arm around a grinning Izzy's shoulders which seemed like a big feat in itself seeing the heels she was wearing.

Jace looked like he was about to say something but was interrupted by Clary's footsteps arriving. Skidding to a halt, she gasped for breath bending down, her hands gripping her knees. "I hate being short," was all she could wheeze out.

Jace face cleared off the pout as he laid his eyes over the little red-haired girl. As she straightened, Jace chuckled slightly at her expressions and swung an arm over Clary's shoulders, all thoughts over the previous argument clearly forgotten.

I shared a look with Isabelle, both of us grinning over how in love the two were. But soon the grin was wiped of Izzy's face as she looked around worried.

"Wait! Where is Simon?!" Izzy asked.

I realized with a start that due to the thrill of the fight, I had totally forgotten about Simon. I instantly felt bad.

I looked in the direction I had last seen Simon in and gasped when I saw Alec bent over Simon's body. I felt Izzy run and closely followed her.

"Oh my god! Has he been poisoned?!" Izzy asked as we saw the teeth mark on Simon's neck, blood oozing from the wound.

"Don't know," Alec said a frown on his face. Looking up he asked, "Hermione?"

I bent down and lightly touched the teeth marks, making sure as to not hurt him. I brought my hand up with trepidation. Along with the blood, there was a white slimy liquid coating my fingers. I sighed in relief.

"When the venom of a Janiah demon is first infected into a person, it is an opaque bright yellow with hints of a dark green in colour. The venom is highly poisonous. But if within the previous hour, the demon has bitten someone else, then the venom turns a translucent shade of white. This indicates that it's not poisonous," I chanted it word to word from the book, _Daemons_ from _Zophiel Blackwell_. Then I held up my hand, revealing the venom.

Isabelle breathed in relief and dropped to her knees, carving a healing rune near the wound. I stood as the rune started visibly taking effect on Simon.

"But doesn't that mean somebody else was bitten too," Clary asked with a pale face. I slowly bobbed my head.

Jace being the natural leader he is, started speaking, "Ok. We should go to that abandoned construction site we had found the demon in first. Then slowly make our way back here, checking alleys and empty streets…."

"No," I interrupted, the gears in my head already turning. Without another word I started walking towards the direction from where the demon had attacked Simon.

"HEY!" I could hear Jace scream. I ignored him, my mind focused. "This is no time to be competitive 'Mione!" came Jace's voice again. I turned my head around again giving him an _are-you-kidding-stop-acting-like-a-child_ look. Then turned back walking on again.

"Why are you walking in that direction?" asked Jace, clearly irritated.

Huffing I said, "When we first attacked the demon, it was on offensive, its predatory instincts coming into play. But suddenly it started running away and when we reached here, it started making more defensive moves as if it just wanted to save itself." I quickened my pace as if stating this out loud had given me some sort of confirmation.

"So?" asked Jace catching up with me.

"She means to say that when we first arrived the demon was hungry so it thought more about hunting us. But it must have sensed a more weak and vulnerable prey nearby so it ran off. When we arrived, it must have already has it fill, so it thought more of his safety," Alec said as he reappeared a thoughtful look on his face.

Catching up with his parabatai's trail of thoughts, Jace said, "And the demon had also didn't have its poisonous venom, so it was down one weapon, making it was more defensive."

"I just hope it's not a mundane," Clary said, jogging to keep up.

I stepped through a cluster of bushes and stopped jerkily as I stepped on a red liquid. I heard Alec, Jace and Clary step out of the bushes and stop beside me. My eyes followed the trail of the blood and arrived at its source. My stomach lurched at the sight.

A young boy, around my age, pale faced with a bite mark on his arm was lying on the ground. Beside him sat a red-haired boy. The stance of this other boy was brotherly and protective. In his hands was a stick, which was pointed at the bitten boy. The red-haired boy was moving it muttering something under his breath, a frustrated yet scared look on his face.

On sensing our arrival, he stood up pointing the stick at us.

Jace snorted incredulously, "A stick! Really…." But he trailed off as soon as he saw the glare Clary was sending his way.

"Relax…" Alec started saying taking a tentative step towards the boy but was cut off by a red blinding light as the boy yelled _stupefy_.

"ALEC!" screamed Jace and rushed to his parabatai's side who had been flung back. Clary rushed off after him, her stele ready in her hands, leaving me and the strange boy alone. Sensing this, the boy turned facing me, the stick pointing towards me, poised and ready.

The boy's hair were a ginger shade, unlike Clary's fiery red hair. His face was plastered with freckles, he had a long nose and blue eyes. He was tall and lanky, with a thin layer muscles on his body but I could tell that in a fight I could easily win. Not that it mattered.

The guy was probably a warlock, though he didn't really look like one, but engaging in a physical fight with a warlock all alone would be reckless. And I didn't want to fight him anyways. I could tell that under all the bravery façade, he was just a scared guy.

I slowly crouched and put my blade down. While getting up, I raised my hands up in surrender. His eyes widened and then lost a slight bit of their anger at my actions.

Taking this as a sign, I stepped forward lightly, "It's ok. We just want to help. We won't hurt you or your friends," I spoke in what I hoped was a hushed and soothing voice.

He lowered his stick slightly (Was it a wand? Warlocks didn't really use them but I couldn't be sure), but then his eyes hardened again and pointing the stick at me again, he said, "_Accio Wand" _with a rich British accent. I watched as another stick flew out of the black-haired boy and poked the ginger in his side and then fell to the floor.

Well, that confirmed that the sticks were wands and the black-haired boy was a warlock too.

The ginger huffed in frustration and bent down to pick up the other wand mumbling something. She wasn't sure but she thought she heard something about not being a death eater?

He dropped his hand, this time looking at me with slight trust and then started pacing running a hand through his hair, his nervousness resurfacing. "I don't know what happened, we just apparated here and then this big, blue weird creature attacked us and we tried to fight him off but the spells just bounced off and the creature was lunging towards me but Harry had to attach all heroic, the bloody git, then the creature bit him, but then we heard some voices and the creature ran off, and Harry fainted and I don't know many healing spells!" he said in a single breath. I waited for him to end his rant.

He spoke so quickly that my head spun. But through the indistinct murmuring I had heard the basic story. Grabbing on the only coherent thoughts in my head I said, "Ok! First, relax. I know how to heal your friend but he'll have to come with us. Is that ok?" I asked trying to be polite. The truth was I would have taken the injured boy, Harry, anyways.

The red-haired boy seemed to think it over. "Only if I get to come along," he said, obviously still not completely trusting us.

I thought about it for a few moments but seeing no other way out I nodded.

He then nodded back slightly, still seeming unsure.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, I walked over to Harry and hunched down near him careful peering at his wound. My worst thoughts were confirmed when I saw the yellow liquid near the boy's hand.

Fortunately, that is when I heard my friends rushing towards us.

Unfortunately, Jace was pissed.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT ALEC YOU IMBECILE!" came Jace's booming voice.

I whipped my head around and saw Jace striding forward while Clary and Alec barely managed to keep up, fear evident on their faces. They were followed by Izzy and, a slightly disoriented-looking, Simon.

Knowing what was about to happen, I stepped in front of the ginger who looked petrified, successfully shielding him.

"Get out of my way 'Mione," Jace said, sounding on the verge of shouting again.

"No," I stated firmly.

"NO?!" This time, he did scream, ignoring Clary who was tugging on his arm, "He freaking blasted Alec!"

"Jace, he and his friend were attacked by a Janiah demon. The poor guy, must have been scared out of his wits. He wasn't thinking straight," when Jace refused to budge, I looked towards Alec for help.

Alec looked around as if some sort of help would pop up until his eyes landed on the injured boy on the ground and he looked up at me as if asking a question. Realizing that he was asking whether the boy had been infected or not I nodded slightly. His expression turned grave as he returned the nod and turned to the fuming blond, "Jace, that boy has been infected by demon venom, he needs to be taken to the institute."

This successfully distracted Jace from his anger as the soldier in him awoke to do its duty and he looked down at the limp boy near my feet. His face which had been filled with fury till then melted away into a hard but determined look which I had seen many girls swoon over.

Without another word he stepped forward and plucked Harry into his arms, bridal style and didn't even look back as he ran towards the institute. The others followed him shortly.

I looked back at the freckled boy and jutted my head in the direction in which the others had left.

He nodded stepping forward but then stopped and turned towards me again. "Thank you," he said sounding sincere.

I didn't reply, just nodded my head and then ran after the others hoping that the warlock was following me.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this!**

**Leave your reviews. All comments are appreciated**

**Also could someone suggest me some images as the cover for this story**

**Please follow/favourite if you like the story**


	2. Chapter 2 Suspicion

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay regarding this second chapter. We had wifi problems at home, then I had a test which I needed to study for and then a competition came up which needed my full attention. **

**I'll try to upload more often. Promise.**

**A shout out to MarcusLokison though for being the first person to follow/favourite my story. You really made my day!**

**Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**P.S. I lost that competition.**

**The cover image is something I found on the internet, I don't own it neither do I have any rights towards it.**

**All the characters are also either J.K. Rowling or Cassandra Clare's characters. I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Suspicion

_If you were to look for Hermione Lightwood on 5th June 2001, you would find her in the library of the shadowhunter's New York Institute, curled up on a couch, a book in her hand and a cup of coffee by her side._

_If you were to look even closer you would notice that though she seemed to be fully absorbed in her book, her eyes didn't seem to move. In fact they seemed slightly distant._

_That's how Isabelle Lightwood found her that evening._

"Figure you would be here," she said, leaning against the door, a smirk visible on her face.

"Don't tease," I huffed, closing the book I had been 'reading' shut and putting it on the table beside me. I then picked up the cup of coffee and took a large sip of the drink.

Isabelle's smirk grew into a full grin at my comment. She walked into the library and plopped down on the chair beside me. Before I could react, she snatched the cup of coffee from me and brought it to her lips taking a loud slurp from it, the condescending grin still on her face.

"Hey! That was mine!" I whined.

"I don't care," she shrugged.

"Well you should have atleast asked," I replied, eyeing the cup with a slight longing.

She just took another aggravatingly loud and long sip of _my_ drink as a reply.

After ensuring that I was sufficiently irritated she brought the cup down and decided to bestow a contribution in the conversation, "Does it really matter? I would have taken it anyways."

I scoffed, "Yeah sure! If you asked I would have already known that you wanted the cup and would have been more ready for this... thievery!"

"All the more reason to not ask."

Letting out a angry sigh I slumped back into my chair with a pout. I picked up my book again preparing myself to read some more of the text. But my mind swiveled somewhere else. I eyed Izzy out of the corner of my eyes, who was absentmindedly twiddling with her stele while looking out of the window.

Probably feeling my gaze on her, Izzy turned towards me. She raised an eyebrow as if in a silent question. I bit my lip once, a tendency I had whenever I was nervous or uncomfortable with a situation. Seeing this Izzy sat up a bit straighter in her chair.

By the angel, that girl could read me like a book sometimes...

I opened my mouth but stopped not knowing how to start this conversation. Deciding that opening with the most simple question would be the best, I said... well more like blurted out, "How is Harry?"

"Who?" she asked confused and slightly taken back. With how dramatic I had been she must have been expecting something more serious.

I looked at her with a blank expression for a second. Then realizing that she probably didn't know who Harry was, I elaborated, "That warlock guy who was bitten."

Her face instantly darkened. "He's fine," she grumbled turning away, obviously still bitter about her brother.

"Is he ok? Did the medicines reach...'

"Go and look for yourself," she snapped, a frown etched on her face. I looked down and stared at the steams billowing from the drink in her hand.

Honestly, I didn't know why I didn't go and look at the warlocks myself. I just didn't... trust them. Something seemed off about those boys but I didn't know why which just made it even more confusing. So, as soon as we reached the institute I left them with the other shadowhunters and went to the one place I always feel comfort in, the library.

I sighed realizing that I had to tell Izzy everything.

"Did you notice they had no warlock mark?"

My head snapped up. Sometimes I really wondered if she could read my mind, how else could she say exactly what I had been thinking. But then noticing her stiff posture I realized that she had been thinking about it herself.

'And they didn't have an aura of a warlock too," I agreed.

"But they can use magic," she continued a thoughtful look on her face. It made me realize that the earlier bitterness she had been harbouring wasn't just because of her brother but due to the distrust we both shared about the warlocks.

"They were using a wand, have you ever seen a warlock use a wand?" I added.

"They seem off to me." "Same."

We both stopped talking. Silence filled the room like a heavy blanket. I took in a deep breath. I don't know why this bothered me so much. I had read of a warlock who didn't have a mark either and was also a shape shifter which is not a common magic form among warlocks either. A wand weilding, unmarked warlock shouldn't disturb me this much, should it? It isn't that abnormal.

But then it isn't normal either, is it?

"I think we should tell Magnus," I spoke, breaking the silence.

After a second she replied, "I agree. I'll go tell Alec."

Her signature smile then returned to her face, "They are gonna be so pissed. We're dragging Magnus into work again."

I couldn't help but chuckle along to that imagining Alec's face. This is what Izzy is like, an emotional ticking bomb, one moment she is all serious and the next moment she is cracking jokes over her brothers' romantic life.

Noticing that she was distracted, I quickly reached over and grabbed my cup of coffee from her hand.

"Hey!" she said pouting a bit.

"Shoo! Go talk to your brother," I said trying to sound authoritative but probably failing due to the big grin on my face.

"So mean," she pouted but nevertheless stood up, "Are you coming? Being copped up among these dusty books can't be good for you."

"I like books," I said defensively.

"Are you coming or not?" she said rolling her eyes.

"I'll be there in a bit."

"Fine," she grumbled and turned to walk towards the door, "Bye idiot."

"Bye coffee stealer," I replied in the same tone.

She turned a corner disappearing from sight, the _click-clack _of her heels still audible.

Smiling to myself, I got up from the chair to put my book back in place. Soon though my mind returned to the topic of the strange warlocks. All this seemed like trouble to me.

Sighing to myself, I could only hope that I was being paranoid. I was in no mood of having life changing discoveries and adventures.

Valentine and Sebastian gave us enough of that, thank you very much...

* * *

**Follow/Favourite the story if you like the story so far.**

**Also review please. Good, bad any kind, I would just really love to hear your suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3 First Introductions

**I know, I know don't kill me. I promised that I would update more often. But it's really been a busy time for me. I know that's no excuse I could have tried to update more often. But it's been a really hectic month.**

**Maybe if there were more reviews I would be motivated to update more often...**

***Cringes at my own poor attempt to gain more reviews***

**But here's the next chapter. You'll see Magnus' reaction to the wizards. What shall it be?**

***Gets exited and throws glitter everywhere, Magnus style***

* * *

Chapter 3

First Introductions

I rushed down the corridor, pushing past people, absent-mindedly apologizing to them. Why was I in such a hurry, you may be asking?

Harry was awake.

And Magnus had arrived.

To be honest, Harry had been awake for some days now. I had thought of visiting him but I didn't trust my curious self to not blurt out all the questions that are hovering in my mind. Now that he and his friend have been in the institute for a few days, they should be more comfortable with the Institute and its people. Plus, they should be more at ease with one of their own kind, Magnus.

I finally reached the sanctuary.

As Harry and his friend were both most probably warlocks, it was't deemed safe for them to stay in the institute with all the safety measures against Downworlders. So they were brought to the sanctuary of the institute, a place that was constructed in the institute where even the Downworlders could stay safely, as it was not built on consecrated grounds.

I walked in through the doors for the first time since the two warlocks had arrived, and reached the room where Izzy had told me the warlocks had been staying and I was... impressed.

The Shadowhunters had converted the room into a temporary infirmary. A bed sat in the corner, white sheets and soft pillows were resting on it. Alongside the bed was a small table on which was a vase of flowers besides which was a jug of water and a glass. There were also some vials and containers on it, probably medicines. On the other side of the room was another bed which was considerably smaller in size that the first one. Between the two beds was a shelf where rows of medicines lay, along with bandages and cotton. There were a bunch of chairs there too for visitors.

Harry was sitting up on the bed, his back resting against some pillows while the freckled boy sat on a chair besides him. They were speaking amongst each other, occasionally looking up at the other Shadowhunters in the room as if they were a riddle waiting to be solved.

The remaining chairs had been arranged in an arc in front of the bed. Magnus and Alec sat side by side on two of the chairs, their heads bent together in a deep discussion. Izzy sat a few seats away, scrolling through her phone.

As I walked in I could feel the two stranger's eyes on me.

I ignored them and plopped down on the seat beside Izzy. She looked up at me and smirked.

"Where's Simon?" I asked.

"He had training before this, so he went to change out of those sweaty clothes before coming," she replied grinning mischievously.

"Still overworking him Izzy," I replied knowing the answer already.

"Yup," she replied, popping the 'p'.

"Give the poor guy a break He's still new," I said though I couldn't help but smile along.

"But it's so entertaining to see him panting and struggling," she said, "Plus a sweating Simon is a hot Simon."

I shook my head in amusement, a hand over my mouth to muffle the sound of my laughter. For some reason laughing out loud in an infirmary (even if it's temporary) seemed weird.

Just then Clary and Jace walked in, followed shortly by Simon. Simon sat in the other seat besides Izzy while Clary and Jace sat besides each other in the remaining two seats.

Signifying the beginning of the meeting Magnus leaned forward with a smirk on his face, "So, could we," he said gesturing towards the Shadowhunters, "know your names?"

The two boys looked at each other as if having a silent conservation. Then turning back to us, the raven-haired warlock spoke, "Harry, Harry Potter." His voice was unsure and cautious as if he was judging how we would react to his name.

"I'm Ronald Weasley, call me Ron though," the freckled bo... no, Ron, said. He said this with more confidence than his companion.

"Well I'm Simon Cowell. The red-haired girl is Clary Fray. The golden dude is Jace Herondale."

"It's Lightwood, spectacles." said Jace glaring.

Ignoring Jace, Simon continued while gesturing to the chair besides him, "This is Isabelle Lightwood. The one with cat-eyes is Magnus Bane. Besides him is Alec Lightwood. And finally this is Hermione Lightwood," gesturing toward me.

Ron looked towards and I gave him a small wave in return.

"Thank you for helping me," said Harry in a genuine voice, addressing the gathering

"Don't mention it," said Jace, who has been rather angry at the warlocks due to the what happened with Alec back when we found them, "Literally.".

Harry was taken back by this underlying tone of hostility and visibly shrunk, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

Nobody said something after this. The air filled with an awkward silence. The one sound was of Clary furiously whispering to Jace trying to get him to calm down. I was getting impatient though. The introductions were done so why was everyone beating around the bush. It was obvious everyone had questions from the looks on their faces. So why couldn't anyone just ask it?

"Are you warlocks?" I asked deciding to cut to the chase.

The looks of shocks on their faces was honestly hysterical. They looked like they had just seen a ghost.

"H...how did you know?" Ron stuttered.

"Well, firstly, because you used a spell on my boyfriend over here," said Magnus, rolling his eyes.

I saw Ron's brows furrow at the word boyfriend as he looked towards me with confusion. I glared at him in return, challenging him to say something against my brother. Ron just gulped and turned to look back at Magnus.

"And secondly, because," continued Magnus, "I'm a warlock too."

Harry's face seemed to brighten up at this. "Oh, thank god. You can take us to MACUSA then. We need to meet the Minister of Magic of America. There have been reports of death eater activities in this area and Minister Kingsley suspects the involvement of Voldemort himself. You must have seen the increasing number of attacks on muggles and muggle-borns. Also the increasing spread of blood supremacy is also another indicating factor..."

"Are you even speaking English anymore, 'cause I can't understand a word you're saying," Jace said, interrupting Harry's rant.

"What do you mean?" said Ron looking perplexed, "How do you not understand? Voldemort - is - on - the - rise," he said pausing between words to emphasize them.

"And is that supposed to mean something to me?" replied Jace.

"Merlin's beard, do you not know about Voldemort?"

Jace just raised an eyebrow

"The Dark Lord," said Harry looking around the room as if hoping for someone to recognize the weird name.

I looked around too and saw similar expression of confusions on all the Shadowhunters and even Magnus' faces.

"You-know-who. He-who-must-not-be-named. Tom Riddle."

"What kind of names are these?" Izzy said.

"Does nobody read the daily prophet over here?" Ron asked.

"The what?" Alec and I asked at the same time.

"A newspapers for wizards..."

"WIZARDS?!" exclaimed Magnus standing up, a look of anger and disgust on his face, "You are wizards?"

"Yes?" Harry said in a confused yet slightly offended voice.

"Disgusting!" Magnus' face scrunched up immediately in anger, quite a contrary to the calm Magnus that had been present when I first entered the room. For a few seconds I couldn't help but wonder if he was bipolar. "I'm going," he announced.

"Whoa! Whoa! Magnus what happened?" Alec exclaimed.

Magnus didn't reply, just stormed out of the room.

"I'll talk to him," Alec said before rushing out of the room without waiting for an answer, a confused look on his face.

"I know he hates the word 'wizard' but seriously, such a strong reaction," whispered Izzy leaning in.

"I know right," I replied.

For some moments nobody said anything, just exchanging looks of confusion.

"So..." started Clary, breaking the awkward silence, "Where are you from?"

"Britain," answered Ron in his_ thick British accent._

"No shit Sherlock," replied Jace sarcastically.

Ron opened his mouth to retort something but Harry cut him off, "We're from London, to be exact."

"And why did you come to America?" Simon asked.

Harry sighed in frustration at this. "We told you, to fight Voldemort, the dark wizard who has been terrorising Britain," Harry replied, desperation clear in his voice.

I frowned at their continuous use of the word 'wizard'. Most warlock I've met are adamant on the need to call them warlocks. I've seen many warlocks start fights just because someone called them a wizard or a magician.

"Oh great! Now you have another dark wizard, wasn't Grindelwald enough?" Magnus asked striding into the room. His brows were still furrowed in annoyance but the anger seemed to have died down. Alec followed him with a thoughtful look on his face

Well, that was quick, never underestimate the power of Magnus and Alec, or as I prefer to call them, Malec.

"Yeah, didn't you know about Voldemort?" asked Ron annoyed.

"I don't keep tabs on the wizarding world," Magnus replied irritations still clear in his condescending tone. I prayed to God that the two guests didn't say anything to really anger Magnus or we might just find ourselves in India in front of the Taj Mahal.

"But aren't you a wizard?" asked Harry confused.

"I'm a warlock not a wizard," replied Magnus getting more and more agitated by the second.

"Well, what's the difference?" asked Ron.

"The difference! THE DIFFERENCE!" Magnus spluttered, his voice rising.

Alec put a hand on Magnus' shoulder and squeezed it in a calming and comforting gesture. Magnus took a deep breath and then spoke in a laboured voice, taking deep breaths in between words to calm himself down further, "There... is a.. big difference... wizards." He spoke the 'wizard' with utter venom in his voice.

"What do you mean?" said Harry, Along with confusion, now there was a bit of fear in his and Ron's faces.

I didn't exactly blame them. Magnus could be quite intimidating when he wanted to. And the glare he was fixating the two boys with could not really be helping them with their nerves.

"Well, wand-wielders," said Magnus in a dangerously low voice, "Welcome to the shadow world."

* * *

**I had been hoping the write this whole meeting in one chapter but it turned out to be too long so I divided it into two parts.**

**Leave a review pleeease! Good, bad, anything...**

**Favourite/follow if you like the story.**


	4. Chapter 4 Confusion

**I'm alive!**

**I'm so sorry (again) that I've not updated in a long time. I'm not even going to bother you guys with my pathetic excuses. Instead I've given you an extra long chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Shout out to all of you guys who have reviewed or favorite/followed my story. You've really made my day.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Confusion

o say the least, I was utterly perplexed.

Magnus' comment was followed with a span of silence. Not for the first time looks of confusion were shared between the occupants of the room.

Magnus had slumped back in his chair, alternating between glaring at each of the two boys who looked like they had just been put on trial.

"What the heck is happening Magnus?" I finally exclaimed.

Magnus teared his eyes away from the strangers to look at me. He jabbed a finger towards the guests and spoke in an accusing tone, "They. Are. Wizards," taking a dramatic breath between each of the words.

"And…?" spoke Simon, edging the warlock to speak further.

Magnus didn't say anything, just huffed in annoyance. He put a hand over Alec's hand which was still resting on his shoulder.

After a few moments, he finally spoke again.

"Well, I guess I'll have to start from the beginning. Settle around everyone. Its story time!" he smirked in an awfully fake cheery voice.

I exchanged a glance with Clary, my thoughts reflected in her eyes.

_This can't be good._

"So," Magnus began, "Let's start with what you all know. There are two sections in our society, one section consists of the blissfully ignorant humans….."

"Yeah muggles." "We know what mundanes are." Jace and Ron said at the same time causing both of them to stare at each other in confusion

"This is what happens when you interrupt me," snapped Magnus though it seemed to be directed more at Ron. "Now, I want to hear no other questions or commentaries till I end my explanation, understood?"

He received silent nods in return.

Satisfied with the response he continued, "The other section of the society is quite a…. secretive one. This is the section which you all are a part of. With me so far?"

Again he received nods in return. I felt confused as to why Magnus was telling us all this. We already knew about the mundane and shadow world. Was he explaining it for Ron and Harry?

"Well, all this is a lie. Or atleast partially a lie," he exclaimed cheerfully, "There are 3 sections in the society."

As you may have suspected, the other occupants of the room were a little confused.

And by that I mean REALLY confused!

"So, like the downworlders?" asked Simon perplexed.

I face palmed at this comment just as Magnus spoke, "Didn't I say no interruptions?" in rage.

Simon shrank back in his seat muttering a barely coherent 'Sorry' as Izzy gave an exasperated sigh. I shared a sympathetic glance with her before turning my attention back to Magnus.

"There are 3 sections in the society - the 'normal' world," he paused then and looked at the 2 boys, "the Shadow World," and then he looked directly at Alec, "and the Wizarding World."

This comment was followed by a moment of silence.

And the then the dam of questions broke forth.

"Is this a joke?" "There is another world?" "Bloody hell!" "What is the shadow world?" "A wizarding world? Like the ones in games and comics?" "Does the clave know?" "Does the ministry know?" "How come we never knew?"

"SILENCE!" came the ringing voice of Alec. He was looking towards Magnus with concern, who had been rubbing his head in circles. Alec rarely raised his voice like this, but when he did everybody listened to him.

"Thank you, Alexander," muttered Magnus with genuine gratitude.

Harry then decided to speak up, "So could you explain about this… shadow world. Please?" His tone was overly polite so as to not anger Magnus further.

Magnus, surprisingly, complied with the young wizard's request.

"I'm not a tour guide so I won't explain everything in detail but I shall give you a brief introduction to each other's worlds."

First he looked at the two wizards and spoke, "A long time ago, earth was swarmed by death and destruction caused by unearthly creatures called demons, like the one who attacked you," at this he pointed at Harry, "Jonathan, a crusader, with the help of a warlock, my kind not yours, summoned Angel Raziel in Lake Lyn and begged the angel to mix his blood in a cup with that of a man to assist in creating a race of demon hunters, later called shadowhunters. Raziel seeing Jonathan's good and true intentions granted him his wishes and granted him three mortal instruments, a sword, a cup and a mirror. Anyone who drinks from the cup becomes a shadowhunter. The shadow world also contains downworlders like faeries, who are part-angel part-demon and part-human, and werewolves, vampires and warlocks, who are half-human half-demon. I am a warlock."

"Moving towards the wizarding world," Magnus said, shifting his glance to the group of shadowhunters, "There is a race of humans called witches or wizards who contain particular genes in them which gives them magical power. Once, they used to live in harmony with the mundanes, or as the wizards call them muggles or no-majs, until the mundanes developed a fear of witchcraft and so, the oh-so-powerful-race-of-magical-human-beings went into hiding. There are also a bunch of magical beings and creatures like centaurs, vampires, goblins but there are too many to name."

And with a huff of breath Magnus stopped his explanation, as if the mere act of explaining had exhausted him. "Any questions?"

I don't know how or when but my mouth had fallen open on its own accord sometime during the explanation. My mind was going a million miles per second. I had so many questions that I didn't even know where to start.

Thankfully, Simon did.

"You mentioned there are vampires in their world too. What's the difference between the vampires of each world?"

"There are some differences between their abilities and characteristics, obviously. But the main difference between any being from our and their worlds is that our world gets abilities from angel or demon blood while their gets it from other factors in human genetics."

I carefully processed all the information that Magnus was presenting us with. I knew nothing about this wizarding world and my brain was trying to cram every piece of information as if grasping for straws. I felt like a 4-year old again when I had first heard about the shadow world.

"How is it that nobody knew about each other's world?" asked Clary.

"Some people do know. The highest ranking shadowhunters from each continent, some extremely powerful downworlders, few of the highest ranking officers from their worlds from each country, some goblins and I thinks some centaurs too. The clave and the magical government just try not to let information spread amongst the public. Both our worlds are filled with egoistical people who think their race is the best thing that has happened since the angels themselves. And whenever both the groups meet, egos are bound to clash and it usually ends in a bloody tale."

I looked at Magnus thoughtfully. It's easy to forget that your brother's glittery boyfriend is actually more than a hundred years old. But hearing Magnus' tone as he talking about 'bloody tales', I couldn't help but look at his worn-out eyes which must have seen so much devastation.

For the first time I wasn't glad that Alec had Magnus.

I was glad that Magnus had Alec.

"Well!" Magnus exclaimed clapping his hand together, "This has gone on for long enough. Feel free to ask each other any questions. Borrow books and research if you're curious. Just try not to bother me."

After saying this he got up, "I shall go now. Alec, are you coming?"

Alec gave a nod and stood up, grabbing his jacket which had been lying on the back of his chair and left, but not before I caught the thoughtful look on his face.

Once they left, I slowly got up.

"Do you have any books about the wizarding world I could borrow?" I said looking Ron straight in the eyes.

"Um… what kind of books?"

I huffed in annoyance. "Any kind of book. Just something I can read to start understanding your world," I said failing my arms around in a frantic gesture.

"Oh, yeah. Okay!" Ron said basically pouncing on a bag which I hadn't noticed was kept beside Harry's pillow. He shoved his hand into the bag rummaging around for a minute or two, which was a lot considering the pouch was about the size of my hand.

I saw Clary and Jace walk out of the room, side by side, out of the corner of my eyes.

Finally Ron's hand emerged from the pouch triumphantly holding a book which also seemed too big for the pouch.

He scrambled to get it to me. I didn't really know why, it wasn't like I was in a hurry.

Maybe he's just scared of me.

I took the book from him with a small 'Thanks'. I turned it slightly to look at its cover. "Hogwarts, a History," I read out loud looking up at him.

Ron's wide grin seemed to falter for a second, then it came back, though it seemed a little forced, "Yup! That's the book I wanted to give you. Hogwarts, a History. Really good introduction to the wizarding world."

I hummed in response. I looked at the cover first taking in its details before turning it around to read the back.

Feeling eyes on me, I looked up to see Ron staring at me expectantly. Not sure what to do, I looked at his friend Harry for help just to see him looking at me, then Ron and then at the book in my hand as if making a connection.

Realization struck me as I said, "Oh! Did you guys want a book about the shadow world too?"

Ron's expression faltered for a second before he spoke with renewed vigor, "Yeah! Yeah! That's it. That's what we needed."

I heard a snort to my left. I turned to look at Izzy and Simon trying to suppress their laughter over something, Simon even had his hand pressed against his mouth. When Izzy saw me looking she gave me a cheeky grin as I narrowed my eyes in return.

Turning back I plastered a polite smile on my face as I spoke, "I'll try to get you a copy of the codex as soon as possible. Till then take rest, "I looked at Harry on this, "and if you need any help just ask anyone."

Harry gave me a slight nod.

I turned to the still laughing couple and gestured towards the door. Understanding my gesture, they finally stopped laughing and stood up ready to leave. Izzy, with a grin on her face, gave a slight wave to Ron who turned crimson and then strutted out of the room, Simon and I close at her heels.

After a few minutes Simon broke the silence. "I think someone has a crush on you," he said teasingly.

I had been too busy reading the back of the book to notice who he was referring to but I guessed it must be Izzy who always has boys fawning over her. So I was taken aback when I looked up to see Simon looking pointedly at me.

"You're crazy Cowell. Must have done too much training, it's going to your head now," I said dryly.

"I think Simon might be right about this 'Mione," said Izzy.

I scoffed at this, "You two are really meant to be. Are you seriously so desperate to set up the only single member of our group to you lives of," and I gestured towards them, "couple-y torture!"

"Couple-y?" snorted Simon.

"Being in a relationship isn't so bad. You should try it sometime?" Izzy said, a hand on her hip.

"Yeah, in your dreams," I replied.

"I think you're just in denial," she said.

"And I think you're both completely crazy," I countered calmly, "Nobody has any feeling for me."

"Whatever you say," Simon said a huge grin on his face, mirrored by Izzy.

"Shut up ratboy," I said huffing in exasperation. I looked at my book again in hopes of reading it and blocking out the couple's incessant sniggers.

* * *

**Yay!**

**So I always try to reply to your reviews. But there was this one review which came from a guest profile so I couldn't reply. So I've decided to include the reply here,**

**Tess: I did think of pairing some characters up but then decided to stick to the cannon ships only. Maybe in one of my future stories.**

**Also a shout out to Taylor009 who has been the most loyal follower and reviewer to my story. Thanks a lot!**

**What do you guys think about the story so far? Does someone ;) have a crush on Hermione? Do you guys have any question about the two societies? I'll try to include these queries in the story itself so everyone can be clear on them, as long as they don't interfere with the future plans I have with this story.**

**Love to all you amazing people. Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5 Dinner

***fiddles nervously***

**Hey guys... I'm back**

**So I'm just going to start off by saying I'm so sorry for not uploading earlier.**

**Sad part is that I still can't guarantee that I'll publish more often so sorry in advance.**

**On the bright side, this is the last filler chapter, the real stuff is about to happen now.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Dinner

It's been two days since Magnus told us about the wizarding word, and to be honest, I don't think that any one of us has really gotten over it yet.

I walked through the corridors of the institute, my footsteps echoing across the empty hallways.

My brain mulled over some of the things I had read in Hogwarts a History, the book given to me by Ron. It wouldn't have been my first choice in books to acquire information about the wizarding book but nevertheless it was an interesting read. It talked about a wizarding school situated in Britain called Hogwarts. The population in the wizarding world must be very small to only have one wizarding school in the entirety of UK. Or they might have used some sort of magic to build a humongous school so that all the wizarding kids of UK could attend it. I couldn't tell. I hadn't figured out the mechanics and restrictions of magic yet.

I walked into the dining hall and was surprised to see the two wizards, along with Clary, Simon, Izzy and Alec, sitting around the table.

The two groups of the wizards and shadowhunters had noticeably been avoiding each other for the past two days, each group still processing the existence of the other. It still seemed surreal to see the two boys. The fact that there existed not just one but two secret factions of the society seems impossible, yet here we are.

Banishing these thoughts from my mind, I plastered a pleasant smile on my face and entered the hall, sending a small nod of greeting towards to two boys.

I sat down in between Clary and Izzy, right across from Harry. I propped the copy of Hogwarts a History, which I had brought with me, on the table and opened it to the bookmarked page.

I heard a sigh come from my right and immediately knew who it was, I looked up to send a glare towards Izzy who had just been opening her mouth to say something to stop me from reading. She closed her mouth and sent me a cheeky smile and I looked down at my book with an exasperated sigh.

The room descended into a round of awkward silence. I usually wasn't one for making small talks, but even I was unnerved by the silence in the usually rambunctious room.

I looked up from my book for a second to glance around the room. Everyone had resorted to fidgeting nervously and sharing glances with each other.

Except Ron, who was mysteriously staring at the book in front of me. When he saw that I had caught him looking he looked away embarrassed so that his face was now out of my sight.

My mind flashed back to the conversation I had with Simon and Izzy after exiting the sanctuary. Could Ron really…. No. It can't be. Besides he was staring at the book. He must need it, thought why he would need a book on a wizarding school I couldn't understand. Just in case, I decided to finish the book as quickly as possible and return it to him.

Speaking of which I turned back towards the book continuing to read about one of the founders of Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor. Wizards have some funny names.

The silence in the room was finally broken by the banging of the door as it swung open. Jace strutted into the room, a smirk on his face. His expression seemed to falter for a second upon seeing the wizards before returning with full force. "I've got takeout!" he announced dropping the bags he had in his hand onto the table.

Everybody immediately scrambled to get their favourite established orders from Taki's. I pushed my book away and got my fried rice.

"What would you guys like to have?" asked Clary. I looked up to see her look pointedly at the two wizards.

"Anything's fine by us," said Harry, Ron nodding along.

Clary immediately served them some noodles while Simon placed some Manchurian on their plate.

Everybody started eating their food, the only sound coming was from Jace and Clary whispering something to each other.

I waited for somebody to start the conversation. Simon and Ron made a few failed attempts but all in all everyone remained quiet. I was faced with two options at this point. I could help Simon in starting a conversation or I could read my book.

I pulled my book back towards me.

"Atleast don't read while your eating," spoke Izzy annoyed.

"Sorry mum," I said mockingly, rolling my eyes.

Simon snorted in amusement. Izzy raised an eyebrow and spoke sarcastically, "Omg Mione, you're so funny!"

I get her the same cheeky smile she had given me before.

With this the ice broke and everybody started their own conversations. Jace and Clary were still whispering to each other with genuine smiles on their faces, about something which I probably didn't want to know about. Harry and Ron had also started up their own conversation. Simon and Izzy were having a flirty banter (Izzy more than Simon) while Alec was talking about how gross his sister was and how she should 'keep it in the bedroom' to no one in particular.

I, as you might have guessed, was still reading my book.

I heard a cough, too soft to be heard over all the chatter, but as I hadn't been talking to anyone (or myself as in Alec's case) I caught onto it.

I looked upto see Harry's failed attempt at catching everyone's attention.

"You sounded like Umbridge for a second there mate," Ron said grinning. He brought up his hand to his mouth imitating a cough, "Hem hem."

"Oh please! I did not," said Harry though he was grinning too.

"You really did. Just get a toad-like face and a bunch of pink clothes and you could easily pass off as Umbridge," Ron replied, "You've already gotten the eyes down."

At Harry's confused expression Ron said in a sing-song voice, "His eyes are as green as fresh pickled toad."

Harry blushed and pushed Ron's shoulder lightly, "Shove off."

Still grinning they both turned towards the table.

I averted my eyes, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping. For some reason seeing Harry and Ron joking and teasing each other like normal friends made them seem less reel.

Harry cleared his throat again, this time a little louder, catching the attention of everyone as they turned to look at him.

"Thank you all for your hospitality…" started Harry.

"And for saving Harry's life," piped in Ron.

"Yes, for saving my life. But we'll have to leave tomorrow to take care of some important… business."

I narrowed my eyes at the way Harry said business. It was clear that he was trying to hide something.

Izzy apparently having the same thoughts as me said, "What kind of business?"

Harry and Ron shared a look with each other.

"Um it's better…"  
"If you did not know."  
"We'll explain later."  
"Yeah! It's a long story anyways."  
"Will need loads of time."  
"And knowing might put you all in danger…"

Jace scoffed. "You do realize that we're super soldiers that are hardwired to handle such 'danger'," he said putting the word danger in air quotations.

"We can't take any chances," said Harry, "The less people involved the better."

"Plus, it's not even your battle mate," said Ron.

"But…"

"I think they're right Jace," Alec said cutting Jace off, "We shouldn't get involved. There's a reason that wizards and shadowhunters have been separated for so many years."

Jace looked at Alec incredulously.

Then he slumped back in his chair, dawning a bored expression on his face. "Well then! I guess we're not getting involved. It was nice meeting you both," he said though his expression said otherwise. He even finished the sentence with a small mocking wave.

Trying to make up for Jace's rudeness I said, "But, if you ever need anything please feel free to contact to us."

Harry shot me a grateful smile.

"And try not to get attacked by any demons. Again," said Izzy.

"Sure!" said Ron though I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. **[A/N If he was being Sirius or not... Get it! Ok I'm just gonna show myself out ;)]**

After dinner, I rushed after Ron who had already exited the room along with Harry.

When I caught up with them, I tapped Ron on his shoulder. He and Harry turned around. Ron suddenly started to look really nervous.

"H… hey!" Ron stuttered. Then he took a deep breath and spoke again this time in a calmer voice, "Did you need anything?"

"I just wanted to return your book." I held up the copy of Hogwarts a History for him to see.

He gawked at me for a second. "You've finished it already?"

"No," I replied, "With training and all I didn't get the time. But you're going tomorrow and I can't keep the book forever, can I?"

Ron looked at me and then at the book. Then he looked back at me.

"Keep it."

"Really?" I asked startled.

"Yeah! I don't really need it."

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose…"

"I'm pretty sure you're not imposing," said Harry grinning. Ron glared at him and elbowed him in the stomach. Harry grunted in pain but continues to…. stifle his laughter?

I looked at the two boys in confusion. Wizards are weird.

Ron turned back towards me. I shrugged off the behaviour of the best friends.

"Well, thank you then," I said grinning.

"You're welcome."

With a slight wave I turned back grinning and walked off towards my room as the soft chuckles of Harry and whispers of Ron faded in the background.

I couldn't help but wonder about the wizarding world as I walked. I couldn't deny that I was slightly disappointed that they were going, thinking about all the question in my mind that were still left unanswered.

* * *

**The wait now comes to an end. Drama about to happen.**

**Review please. Follow/Favourite if you like the story.**


	6. Wait A Sec

So guys! This is just to inform you all that this story of mine is also published on wattpad and quotev.

Also all the images that you see in the story are not owned or made by me. They are somebody else's property. I may not name the author in every chapter but nevertheless I deeply appreciate their art.


	7. Sorry

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Hi guys! This is not an update. Just wanted to say that I'll be discontinuing this story for a while. Maybe I'll update it in between when I get the inspiration but for now I just don't connect with the story./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"I had actually thought of this story a few years ago and really liked the idea so I thought that I would publish it. But right now, when I have to write it I just can't find the will to do so. Not because I don't have the story figured out but because it's tough continuing it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"If anyone wonders what happened next then message me privately and I may tell you the basic plotline privately. But I won't announce it publicly in case I decide to continue the story./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"I'm gonna focus on another story I'm starting soon. I'm really excited, and actually passionate, about it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Sorry if I disappointed anyone./p 


End file.
